Numerous devices exist that enable a tube to be coupled quickly to an intermediate coupler device, either between the tube and another tube, or between the tube and equipment in an installation (manifold, hydraulic actuator, . . . ), and regardless of whether the device is fitted to or integral with the equipment.
The coupler device includes means for retaining the end of the tube against an extraction force and in leaktight manner in a bore for receiving said end, and after the end has been freely inserted therein. In addition to a sealing gasket, such means generally include a washer with inwardly-directed teeth in which the teeth are raised by flexing while the tube is being inserted and then tend to bite into the tube in order to oppose extraction thereof.
A washer for a tube coupler device generally comprises an outer portion that is designed to be received in a groove formed in the bore of the coupler device and an inner portion subdivided into a plurality of teeth with active portions having free edges that define an inside edge of the washer that is arranged to penetrate into an outside surface of the tube.
Such a washer provides effective retention of the tube in the coupler device and it is made by punching, thereby enabling a wide variety of shapes to be obtained at relatively low cost.
Unfortunately, with such washers it is found that there exists a risk of the tube being extracted in the event of the tube being subjected to a particularly strong extraction force.